User talk:Sir Ayme
The Lonely Stars Narration Thanks so much for your narration! Like I said on the one thread, I truly am honored that someone would take the time to do that for a piece of my work and I've already added the link to my userpage. As far as comments on the reading itself, I must say it was incredibly good, especially considering it was your first time doing it. The music and effects you used to modify the sound in parts were spot on and I loved that you did different voices for the individual characters. If I had a single piece of constructive criticism moving forward, it would be to consider slowing down slightly; there were a few times where you were going fast enough that it almost felt like your words had trouble keeping up. Again though, I really do appreciate it...please feel free to use any other stories from my library if you continue to narrate. You obviously have the talent for it. Shadowswimmer77 (talk) 23:29, April 5, 2015 (UTC) Thank you for your criticism and I'm really happy you enjoyed my narration. I have to agree I did indeed go a bit fast occasionally (listening back I realize some of the words I spoke got almost inaudible) but I'm going to chalk this up to the annoying little throatache I'm currently dealing with. I should have redone those once or twice more (it might not seem like it, but this recording is a huge patchwork of individual lines with me coughing my lungs out cut. :3) Sir Ayme (talk) 23:59, April 5, 2015 (UTC) Narrating The Silent Audience Thank you very much for your awesome narration, Sir Ayme! I never thought this work would make it to YouTube so soon and I'm truly honored that you took the time and effort to make it come alive. As for the reading in addition to the musical effects, it was well done and the Scottish accents really worked with the characters, although my dad told me it sounded more like a Northern Ireland accent which tend to lilt upward at the end of almost every phrase. Very interesting how you pronounce "Appalachians" and "Cherokee." I have no complains about this work nor harsh criticism. It's quite an excellent work of art and I really appreciate your choice of story. Please feel free to choose any one of my works from my library list if you wish to do another narration or else I can post one at address link. --Mmpratt99 deviantart (talk) 02:58, April 7, 2015 (UTC) Cool News Just wanted to pass on that The Lonely Stars got picked up over at creepypasta.com for April 9th. I asked the mods to include the link to your narration and they said it would get embedded with the story...hopefully it'll get you a few views! Shadowswimmer77 (talk) 22:01, April 7, 2015 (UTC) Oh wow! I think I'll want to redo the story then. I've learnt quite a bit over the last few days and if one of my videos will get more attention I want it to be my best! Thank you so much for helping me out ;) Sir Ayme (talk) 22:23, April 7, 2015 (UTC) Ha, no worries. You deserve the thanks for doing the awesome recording. No need to redo it unless you want to; let me know if the link changes though because I already passed on the current one for them to embed. Cheers. Shadowswimmer77 (talk) 02:45, April 8, 2015 (UTC) Saw your comment on the story link. I wrote a response (which you'll see whenever they approve it) with the new link. I had sent it into their mods yesterday morning, but I guess they weren't able to switch it over. Oh well. Feedback for the story is sorta meh so far which I expected since there's no gore or traditional "horror" elements (it's really more depressing then truly scary lol). I gave the original narration a second listen this morning and it works totally fine...some of your inflection was good enough to give me chills! Looks like the views on the video are doing pretty well (168 so far!)...here's hoping it can continue! Shadowswimmer77 (talk) 16:04, April 9, 2015 (UTC) They fixed the link! Better late than never! Shadowswimmer77 (talk) 03:57, April 10, 2015 (UTC) Narration of "The Dancer of the Night" Hi! Thank you so much for your kind words about my story. I'm absolutely thrilled that you decided to make time to narrate my story, I see this as a great honor. As for your narration, I really enjoyed it! Your voice is calm and soothing to listen to. The tempo of the story has a fitting pace. I also felt you lifted the whole story by your music choice, I found it excellent the way it built up the tension - just as I wanted with my story in the first place. The only nitpicking I have is that sometimes you can hear some faint background noises, but it really isn't that noticable, it doesn't take away anything from the story itself. So all in all - fantastic job, I'm ecstatic! I'm currently working on some more stories, and will probably make them public on my profile in the near future, so feel free to narrate any of my future projects if you find them enjoyable. I've added the narration both to my profile page and the creepypasta itself. Thanks alot! :) InScythe (talk) 11:21, May 12, 2015 (UTC) Narration Request Hey, I wondering if you could narrate one of my stories, preferably Bon Bon. That is the most changed and well fitted for the site, with an improved twist I added. I also have You're Paranoid (what happens behind your back), Dharma (when your Dad is too serious about religion), The Blue-Faced Baby (poetry). There is one more, but I don't want to mention it, as I had not done it very well. Thanks! CrazyWords (talk) 13:01, May 12, 2015 (UTC)CrazyWords Narrating Bon Bon Wow, thanks! I'll go get mah headphones! Thanks! CrazyWords (talk) 13:06, May 13, 2015 (UTC)CrazyWords Poking Others' Fear with a Stick - Narration Request Hello again, Sir Ayme! I just wanted to let you know that I've submitted my second pasta, Poking Others' Fear with a Stick, in case you would like to narrate it. It's a bit longer than my first one, The Dancer of the Night (744 words vs. 2289 words). I hope it will pass your quality standards. Enjoy! InScythe (talk) 20:10, June 11, 2015 (UTC) Hallo, hoe gaat het? I just posted a pasta that I think you would do a great job narrating. The Number of Darkness It takes place in 1860 and the narrator is from Prince Edward Island in Canada, a British Provence, so he would have an English accent. I know you do that pretty well. HumboldtLycanthrope (talk) 18:02, July 10, 2015 (UTC) Request For Critique I have just completed the latest chapter in The Last Day of October series. If you have time to review this story, I would very much like to hear some feedback from you. The Last Day of October--Short Hoggers --Mmpratt99 deviantart (talk) 01:55, October 22, 2015 (UTC)